A Potter Wedding
by Nesserz
Summary: Lily and James are getting married. Sirius is best man. Chaos ensues. A short fic in which Lily questions James' choice in friends, and in which Sirius thinks Remus is 'stuffy'.


A/N: I got the idea for this story as I was writing my chaptered fic, "The Sweetest Thing" in which Remus tells Harry the story of his parents wedding. So, I thought, why not write the wedding itself? So, I did, as you'll soon see.

Enjoy.

Nesserz.

A Potter Wedding

or

In Which Sirius Siriusly Messes Up.

Today was the day. Yes, today James Potter and Lily Evans were finally getting married, at least, that was Sirius Black's opinion; _finally_. Despite James' frequent asking out of Miss Evans during their Hogwarts days, it had taken him rather a long time to ask her to marry him. Seemed to think she'd say no. Turned out she'd said yes, which had led to a lot of preparation, which in turn led to Sirius standing in a quaint little Muggle church, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Remus stood to his left.

"Must you fidget so much?" he asked, flattening down the lapels of his suit and rolling his eyes at Sirius who grinned and nodded at him.

"Must I? I must," he said, clasping his hands behind his back in what Remus assumed was supposed to be a dignified manner. He snorted.

"When's the show start?" Sirius asked, sitting down in a front pew, seemingly not able to stand still.

"I assume you mean the wedding?" he asked raising an eyebrow and joining Sirius who nodded.

"In half an hour, give or take a few minutes," he said, smiling as a nervous James paced back and front of them, reading a palm full of vows he'd written himself.

"Reckon we've got time for a Butterbeer?" Sirius said, pulling out his wand.

"Put it _away_. In case you've forgotten, this is a _Muggle _church," Remus said, exasperated.

"Right. Just think how much fun we could have had if James had won Lily over and convinced her to have a Wizarding wedding,"

"They compromised, the reception will be magical, Lily agreed to that,"

"Sometimes she reminds me of the stuffy witch she was at Hogwarts,"

"She wasn't _stuffy_, she was a prefect," Remus said, taking this insult quite personally as he'd been a prefect himself.

"Exactly Moony," Sirius said, nudging Remus in the side playfully.

"You haven't changed from your Hogwarts days much either, I might add," he said, thinking of how excited Sirius was to be at his best friend's wedding as best man.

He shrugged. "Wedding's bring out the best in me," he said watching James stop in his pacing and shake his head.

"Alright?" Remus asked him as he came and stood in front of them.

"I reckon so. She should be here by now shouldn't she?" he asked, peering up the isle and squinting.

"Give her time James, its Muggle tradition to be late, you know," Remus said, placing a hand placatingly on his friend's shoulder.

"Right, right," James muttered more to himself than his friends, "I knew that,"

"Anything I can do for you James ol' buddy?" Sirius said, slapping him on the back so hard that his glasses slipped down on his nose. James righted them and grinned.

"Nothing you can do for me now," he said, grinning somewhat nervously. "Just give me the rings when we need them,"

"Right, got them right here," Sirius said, sticking his hand into his pocket and feeling around, laughing nervously.

They weren't there.

"They um, deep pockets," he said, his arm so far into his trouser pocket his forearm was completely hidden.

"Sirius you haven't _lost _the rings have you?" James asked, his face the colour of parchment. Remus ran a hand over his own face, believing it.

"We can't get married without the rings Sirius!"

"Alright alright, hold your Hippogriffs. They've got to be around here somewhere," he said, looking up and looking into James' face before he promptly dropped to his feet to look under the seats.

James groaned. "This is not happening! Lily's going to kill me. No! No, she'll kill you Sirius,"

"I'll find them, carry on, I'll have them by the time you need them," he said, straightening up and brushing imaginary dust from his suit and walking all over the church, scouring the floor, smiling brightly at people, so as not to alarm them, though Remus mused, the bright, slightly psychotic smiles might have been scaring them more than the fact that Sirius was walking around looking for something under random statues.

Patting James on the shoulder and walking to follow Sirius, Remus pulled him to the side of the church. "You need to retrace your steps and fast. How'd you get dressed this morning?"

Sirius blinked at him. "I put on my clothes?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you put the rings in your pocket?"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course I'm sure...I think, yeah. I did. Maybe."

"Sirius! This is...for lack of a better word, serious. You need to find those rings. Go back to the flat and look around there, I'll keep James grounded."

"Sure thing," Sirius saluted and apparated without a further thought.

Remus rolled his eyes, thankful that the majority of the guests on this side of the church happened to be Magical. He grinned weakly around at some of them and strode back to James, letting out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

* * *

Sirius frantically searched around the apartment, the one he and Remus shared, despite what Remus had said was against his better judgment, whatever that meant, pulling cushions off the couch and throwing them behind him. He had a sudden thought, pulling out his wand, he shouted a sure-fire incantation.

"Accio Rings!"

He stood in silence in the middle of the room and was suddenly attacked from behind, he fought his attacker rather well, he thought, fighting his way out of what appeared to be a sack, only to find out as he surfaced that it was in fact the floral curtains Remus had hung in their living room. Turned out he'd gotten rings, alright.

Curtain rings.

"Better not try that again," he muttered, resuming his search of the house, heading into the kitchen, banging pots about, thankful that they didn't have nosy neighbours.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wedding guests were settling into their seats, and Remus discovered that Lily had pulled up out the front, in a magnificent old Muggle car.

"What are you going to tell her?" Remus asked James who was standing at the front of the altar, wringing his hands.

"T-tell her? I'm not going to tell her anything,"

"James you can't--"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said, though he didn't sound at all convinced that this was true.

Music began to play from the back of the church where a grand piano sat elegantly, being played lovingly. The great Oak doors of the church opened and there, standing in the brilliant sunshine stood Lily Evans, her red hair spilling in curls down over her shoulders. James felt like he'd been winded by a rogue bludger. She looked beautiful.

Lily spotted him and beamed, the already large smile upon her face, lighting up her whole persona. Fleetingly James wondered how Sirius' search was going. Grinning back at Lily he hoped it was going swimmingly.

* * *

Sirius checked his watch, he wasn't having and luck, and glancing around himself about the apartment, he knew he was going to have a time clearing it up, even with Magic. He ran a hand through his hair out of frustration and sank to his knees.

James was never going to trust him ever again. He'd be nothing to him. He might as well not go back to the church, how could he show his face? He'd failed his best friend; he'd failed as best man. Just as he was considering banging his head against the wall, Remus appeared, looking frantic, which was quite unusual. This made Sirius feel worse.

"What are you doing? Where are the rings?"

"I don't know," he said, dejected.

"James is trying to get married right now, and when Lily finds out there's no rings, she's going to go mental, do you want to be witness to that?" Remus asked, searching the room they were in, Sirius' bedroom.

"Thought I'd stay here actually," Sirius said, loosening his tie. Remus strode up to him, and pulled it tight again.

"Oh no you don't, if you're going to be careless enough to lose two wedding rings, the least you can do is show your face and admit it,"

"Y'know, you're very nasty when you're under pressure," Sirius said.

"Someone has to be now -- Sirius! Look! You prat, you never put them in your pocket! They were there last night!" he said, pointing to a small box sitting on Sirius' night stand.

"Oh Remmy! You're a genius, you've saved my bacon, I love you! I don't tell you that enough," he said, dropping to his knees and hugging Remus around his knees, making Remus laugh unbelievably.

Sirius stood up again and hugged Remus as tight as he could manage before holding his friend out at arms length. "I could--"

"If you kiss me, so help you God," Remus said, holding up his hand to stop Sirius. Sirius let out a barking laugh and bounded out to the living room.

"Come on Remmy! We've got a wedding to save!" he said, spinning comically on the spot and apparating.

"This should be good," Remus muttered to the empty, ridiculously messy, room.

* * *

Meanwhile, "What do you mean we've got to stop the wedding? Where are Sirius and Remus?" Lily Evans asked, looking around suspiciously.

"They've uh. They had some...business to attend to," James said, offering Lily a faltering smile.

"Business to attend to? I'd have thought their best friend's wedding would be the only place they'd want to be," Lily said, a falsely bright smile on her face. Taking James' hands and making him look her in the face, Lily's eyes widened. "What did Sirius do?" she asked and James laughed, running a hand through his hair, idly thinking how well she knew him and his friends.

"He might have...left the rings...somewhere,"

"He WHAT!" Lily's Evans had a strong voice at the best of times, at this particular time; it proved itself by echoing loudly around the church, making several people jump in their seats.

"Nothing to worry about folks!" James called out, nodding his head. "Just experiencing a few technical details, all will be a-ok soon," he turned to Lily and led her away from the priest and to a room on the edge of the church where they could talk without being overheard. "Now Lily, listen to me, Sirius will be back soon, and in years to come, we won't even remember this,"

"You mightn't, but I will," she said angrily. "I _told_ you, you should have made Remus your best man,"

"Now come on Lily, it's just a minor set back--"

"Minor? _Minor_? James, he's lost the rings," she deadpanned. "It doesn't get much more major than this," she said, sitting down, the skirt of her dress sticking up in front of her, she pouted. "This was supposed to be perfect and Sirius has gone and ruined it,"

James sighed, looking at his watch, feeling quite irritated with Sirius himself.

"You're choice of friends leaves a lot to be desired, James Potter,"

"Now hang on a minute, Sirius may be a little...carefree sometimes" Lily snorted, "That's really becoming on you by the way," he said referring to it. "have I ever told you that?" he said, and she frowned at him. "Sirius would do anything for you or I, Lily, that's why he's my best mate and my best man, I wouldn't have it the other way, he's just made things that little bit more interesting hasn't he?"

"I love the way you defend your fellow Marauders, make them out to be saints," Lily said, picking at some stitching on her dress.

James shrugged. "It's what we do, we defend one another to the ladies in our lives," he said, kneeling down in front of her and kissing her nose.

* * *

Sirius banged his way into the church, upstaging Lily in the grand entrance stakes and held up the tiny box the rings were encased in. "I found them!" he yelled at the top of his voice, the whole of the church ringing with the sound of triumph. Only then when he saw Lily standing at the front of the church with her hands on his hips did he realise that this had been a mistake.

"Er...carry on," he said as he handed to box to James, who clapped him on the back, shaking his head.

"We have the rings, ladies and gentlemen," James said to a chorus of laughs and Sirius bowed to the guests sheepishly.

"Forgive me Lily?" he said, taking her hand, which she pulled from his, and bracing himself for the slap, Sirius closed his eyes and was thoroughly shocked when he felt the pressure of Lily hugging him. He hugged her back, surprised. "What--?"

"You can thank James later for convincing me not to hex you into next week," she whispered, patting his cheek. "Now, can I get married please?" she asked, looking to James who laughed. "Oh before I do," she said, turning back to Sirius, "So help you if you _ever_ do anything like that again, you prat," she said thumping him rather hard on the arm. He laughed sheepishly and nodded at her.

"So ladylike that one, James. You've chosen well," he added as Lily gave him a look.

James laughed. "Settle you two. Shall we Lily dear?"

"We shall," she said, smiling brilliantly.

Sirius and Remus resumed their spots at the alter and as the exchanging of the rings began, Sirius whispered out the corner of his mouth, "A job siriusly well done."

Remus decided not to mention he'd been the one to save Sirius' backside, instead choosing to agree. "A job sirisly well done, indeed."

_Fin_


End file.
